


Сиськи и драконы

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Almost Case, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Написано частично по внутрикомандной заявке «Пусть Винты встретятся с Дрогоном и Дейенерис. Цивилизационный шок, когда Дени попадает к нам, подкаты первосезонного Дина и всякое такое)) Летела-летела, миром промахнулась».





	Сиськи и драконы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик с ЗФБ-2017.
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Над их головами прокатился отдаленный грохот.  
      — Ого, — сказал Сэм, — ну и грозища — даже сквозь стены слышно.  
      Дин кивнул, молча соглашаясь. Если гром доносится до них даже сквозь эти стены, то что же творится снаружи?  
      Собственно, что там творится, они мельком увидели сами, когда собирались смотаться в город за припасами, и Сэм пошел открывать ворота. Увидев перед собой стену дождя, а на небе низко надвинувшиеся свинцово-чернильные тучи, братья приняли стратегическое решение никуда не ехать. Продуктов пока хватало, а если это не Всемирный Потоп, гроза дольше суток-двух не затянется.  
      Поэтому они сидели в комнате Сэма, потягивая пиво и лениво кидаясь попкорном, и смотрели диск, который оный Сэм приволок с последней вылазки в город. Тот самый сериал, что они начинали смотреть с Чарли, «Игру Престолов».  
      В груди Дина слабо кольнуло — даже не от того, что Чарли погибла, а от странной и нелепой мысли, что теперь она так и не узнает, чем там все кончилось. Впрочем, с их образом жизни, возможно, они тоже не узнают — сериал-то еще идет.  
      Внезапно громыхнуло так, что Дин подпрыгнул, звук вибрацией прошелся прямо вдоль позвоночника, — и одновременно стало абсолютно темно. Почти сразу включилось аварийное освещение, но на экране телевизора были лишь полосы. Дин повернулся к Сэму: даже в тусклом красноватом свете было заметно, как тот побледнел.  
      — Видимо, громоотводы не выдержали, щитки закоротило, — почему-то шепотом сказал Сэм. — Надеюсь, замок на входной двери не заклинило, иначе придется вскрывать автогеном.  
      — Пойдем проверим, — предложил Дин.  
      К счастью, дверь открылась с обычной легкостью, и они вышли под ливень, чтобы посмотреть, куда попала предполагаемая молния. На первый взгляд все было как всегда, но потом…  
      Сэм со свистом втянул воздух.  
      Дин чертыхнулся.  
      И оба они растерянно посмотрели друг на друга.  
      На холме возле башни, венчавшей собой бункер, среди поломанных деревьев и спутанных веток, лежала огромная черная тварь.  
      Дракон, мать его, настоящий дракон.  
      — Сэм, у нас есть меч, закаленный в драконьей крови? — сипло спросил Дин.  
      — Пока не знаю, зато у нас есть ружье, стреляющее дротиками со снотворными, — так же сипло ответил Сэм и ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону крыла дракона.  
      Дин прищурился: из-под черной чешуйчатой перепонки выглядывало что-то серебристо-белое. Волосы.  
      И внезапно все встало на свои места.  
  
      — Как?! Как такое может быть? — недоумевал Дин, не замечая, что повышает голос.  
      Дракон мирно спал наверху, по мере сил замаскированный ветками (и черт, ну и плотная у него шкура; они погнули три дротика, прежде чем догадались взять шило покрепче и молоток), Дейнерис Таргариен — а кто еще это мог быть, с такими-то волосами? — сидела за столом в главном зале, закутанная в одеяло, и с опаской прихлебывала чай из кружки. Конечно, сначала она ругалась и грозилась натравить на них дракона, кажется, это был Дрогон, но Сэм включил свои щенячьи глаза на полную и как-то умудрился убедить девушку, что опасность ей не грозит, что она не у себя дома и что они обязательно постараются помочь ей вернуться.  
      — Это ведь кино… и книга. Выдумка! — продолжал Дин.  
      — Ну, Страна Оз существует на самом деле, — резонно возразил Сэм. — Почему бы не существовать Вестеросу?  
      — Думаешь, есть ключ и туда?  
      Сэм оттолкнулся бедром от стола, на который опирался, и направился к лестнице.  
      — Над моей комнатой есть помещение, подозреваю, что там мы найдем ответ.  
      — Я пойду с вами, — неожиданно заявила Дейнерис, поднимаясь и скидывая с себя одеяло.  
      Дин невольно прикипел взглядом к ее едва прикрытым платьем сиськам и с трудом оторвался, напоминая себе, что она тут проездом, а главное — что у нее есть ручной дракон. Лучше держать себя в руках.  
      Причина столь неожиданного появления вроде как выдуманных персонажей открылась довольно быстро: посреди комнаты — там, где раньше, исследуя бункер, братья обнаружили лишь странную гладкую каменную плиту наподобие крышки люка, сейчас возвышалась миниатюрная пирамида, увенчанная палкой с полумесяцем на конце. И палка, и полумесяц были черными, закопченными.  
      — Вот, видишь, молния, очевидно, попала сюда и активировала эту штуку, — озвучил Сэм очевидное. — Наверное, она и открывает портал.  
      — А почему именно Вестерос? Потому что мы смотрели сериал? — спросил Дин.  
      — Скорее всего. Не знаю, как это сработало, но, может, есть инструкция. — Сэм повернулся к стоявшему у стены стеллажу.  
      — Что такое сериал? — подала голос Дейнерис. — Зачем вы на него смотрели?  
      — М… — Дин, признаться, завис: как объяснить девушке из условного Средневековья, что такое телевидение и как уменьшенные люди попадают в ящик с прозрачной стенкой?  
      — Это что-то типа окна, через которое мы наблюдали за вашим миром, — пришел на выручку Сэм.  
      Дейнерис склонила голову набок.  
      — Вы сильные колдуны. Зачем вы призвали к себе меня и Дрогона?  
      — Ни зачем, — торопливо ответил Дин. — Мы ничего такого не делали и не собирались. Это гроза. Как только разберемся, как вот это работает, — он указал на пирамидку, — сразу вернем тебя домой.  
      И они вернули.  
      Не сразу, конечно. Сначала Сэм нашел инструкцию, потом Дин нашел генератор, который, должно быть, и подавал энергию на пирамидку (естественно, не ждали же Летописцы каждый раз грозы). Потом проснулся Дрогон, а у них кончилось снотворное… но Дейнерис угомонила своего питомца, а Дин все-таки съездил в город за мясом — боже, какие были глаза у продавца, когда Дин купил сразу целую коровью тушу! И с какими словами Дин запихивал эту тушу на заднее сидение, потому что та не лезла в багажник! А потом Сэм наладил пирамидку и разобрался, как открыть портал именно в Вестерос, а не в какой-нибудь там Сайлент-Хилл или Раккун-сити. И буквально через три дня Дейнерис верхом на своей зверушке благополучно исчезла в открывшейся над бункером воронке.  
      — А мы легко отделались, да? — сказал Сэм, продолжая смотреть в небо даже после того, как воронка захлопнулась.  
      — Не сглазь, — пожурил Дин, но все-таки согласился: — Да, можно сказать и так. Дракон никого не сожрал и не сжег, Дейнерис не сбежала покорять Америку, и у нас теперь есть портал в другие миры.  
      — Думаешь, он нам пригодится? — Сэм усмехнулся.  
      — Ну а что? Поможем Дейнерис сесть на Железный трон, — пошутил Дин.  
      — Считаешь, она сама не справится? — спросил Сэм, вполне серьезно. — И разумно ли будет ее туда сажать?  
      Дин задумался. Там, у себя, эта девчонка пыталась спасать людей и предположительно будет истреблять нечисть. Наверное, можно назвать ее первой охотницей того мира. Да, ее поступки не всегда приносили добро, но кто они такие, чтобы ее осуждать? Уж они-то лучше, чем кто-либо другой, знают, как добрые намерения ведут в Ад — буквально, — как спасение мира зачастую оборачивается еще большими проблемами… И как иногда ты спасаешь мир для всех — кроме себя самого.  
      Но ничего этого Дин не сказал. Он пожал плечами и беззаботно улыбнулся.  
      — У нее есть драконы.


End file.
